4Xsp A partridge in a pear tree:Dempsey&Makepeace
by haveunotthought
Summary: 12 days of Christmas - well a chapter a day anyway set in 1987 and dedicated to Anna who first encouraged me to write. Wesołych świąt Bożego Narodzenia
1. Chapter 1

_A week before Christmas_

Dempsey held tightly to Makepeace's hand, he was enjoying himself and secretly happy to be rather like any couple in the middle of London in December. He hadn't appreciated how much he hated the clandestine relationship they had to have until they experienced the freedom of being together back in New York last month.

In amongst these crushing crowds no one would notice their holding hands.

"This is bloody ridiculous" Makepeace moaned

"It's seasonal fun"

"No Dempsey, seasonal fun is calling into Harrods on a quiet midweek day and asking for the gifts you need"

"It's more fun looking around different shops"

"You can't actually move in this crowd"

"Well there's one good thing" he wriggled his fingers to intertwine with Harry's

"What?" she asked

"That's my word" Dempsey turned to look at her

"So?"

"So how comes you're using it" he put his arm around her shoulder to guide her through the crowd and across the road

"Free speech Dempsey, you have that in America too you know" Makepeace was almost marching now

"It's not like you to use one word when you can use ten" he grinned

"I might not have time to say a whole sentence before I'm crushed to death"

"Rubbish, look we're nearly there; we'll do Hamleys and then go round into Oxford Street and Selfridges" he let the other thoughts drop

"Can we call in at Liberty's?"

"They won't sell presents we need for your cousins or their kids"

"They sell all sorts"

"All sorts of things that you have in your bathroom or wardrobe Lady Harriet" Dempsey grinned as he opened the door to Hamleys "Now how old are these kids we're giving presents to?"

"Oh I really don't know that accurately; I think Matthew is about 7 or 8 and Jessie is 10 or 11 I guess. Anthony and Henritta's boy is probably about 5, then I suppose I should get something for Grace who isn't coming till after boxing day but I can leave a present there for her."

Dempsey coughed a deliberate cough. Harry looked at him slightly uncertain "Oh about 4 probably, pretty little thing"

Dempsey coughed again

"What?"

"That's my word remember?"

"Well speak English then"

"Didn't we discuss this whole present giving conundrum on Monday night and that's why we're late night Christmas shopping_ together_?" Dempsey emphasised the together

"Yes"

"So _we_ don't have to do it again do _we_?" Dempsey had noticed Harry's use of the phrase 'I' when it came to present giving, Harry seemed not to have noticed.

"No" she looked at Dempsey from head to toe trying to get his point

"You're spending too much time with me Harry, you're turning monosyllabic"

"Well at least that's one more than a cough that hasn't even got a syllable"

"You always have to win don't you"

"Dempsey can we just do the shopping?"

Dempsey read the floors "let's start at the top and work down" Dempsey had a go at every toy that was being demonstrated, Harry kept pointing out that none of her cousins children were the correct age or sex for some of them but never the less he persisted. A wry smile crept across Harry's face.

They chose the toys and then made their way to Oxford Street. Dempsey had insisted they carry the bags of toys with them and the bags bashed Harry's legs several times. She scowled at him. "At least we could have had them delivered"

"I want the whole shopping experience"

"I could live without it"

Dempsey deliberately guided Makepeace straight through the huge perfumery that dominated the entrance to Selfridges and towards the Christmas gift section.

"Now look at this" he said with satisfaction "boys toys for grown ups"

He handled and fiddled with nearly everything; digital and l.e.d. were the things. Finally Harry gave up and asked him what he thought would make good presents and he choose items for the men. He relented and let Harry go back to the perfumery and accessories to choose the women's presents and wandered off himself saying he was sure a place this big would have a partridge in a pear tree.

He found her still browsing the scents, he came up behind her and sniffed her neck "You smell gorgeous to me" Harry jumped "Dempsey" she started to scold

But ignoring her Dempsey continued "What do you say to a drink partner?"

"Make mine a double Vodka"

"Good job we didn't drive in then"

"I am never going back in that tube in rush hour, I couldn't breathe – I'm surprised more pockets don't get picked."

As they made their way back to Carnaby Street and found a wine bar Harry admitted that, now the crowds had thinned out a quite a bit, the Christmas atmosphere was more fun.

"So did you find what you were looking for?" Harry asked out of the blue

"What?"

Harry burst out laughing "I think that word's been overused tonight. Did you find your partridge and pear tree?"

Dempsey wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder again and spoke into her ear "No but I bet you have both at your castle"

************

Dempsey was looking at Harry and grinning, their shopping stacked to the side against a wall; they had ordered some food and a bottle of wine. Dempsey was just pouring a glass each "Well that's the legwork done" he commented and Harry looked up with a frown "My fifty percent" he clarified

"And I was... not doing legwork?" Harry asked with great confusion

"Harry you do the deskwork - we split everything 50/50 remember"

Harry was just about to remonstrate when Chas and his wife Alice walked in. Harry nudged Dempsey "Looks like our night out is over anyway"

"Well it was kind of me to help you with your shopping DS Makepeace" Dempsey postulated

"Huh, if it was just my shopping it would have been Harrods"

"Well it certainly… Hi Chas, Hi Alice, come and join us" Dempsey interrupted himself as he noticed Chas clock them in the corner. "You want some wine?" he called the waiter for two glasses and another bottle.

Alice was holding half a dozen bags and she looked to put them down, spotting others against the wall she placed hers there also.

"Hamleys" Alice read the bags out loud

"My cousins children" Harry explained

"They demonstrate all the toys in there" Dempsey piped up, there's a guy there who does the Rubics cube in a minute flat

"I took a child with me" Harry eye pointed to Dempsey as she explained their joint presence.

"I think we've got one of those at home" Chas looked at Alice for confirmation but it wasn't forth coming - her and Harry seemed to have started one of their women conversations.


	2. Chapter 2

"What say we split - get a beer and watch a match?" Dempsey asked Chas. "Seems the women have plenty of shopping details to catch up on"

"You alright getting a taxi back?" Dempsey asked Harry knowing she couldn't say no. Chas and I are going for a beer…" Alice looked around sharply but Harry smiled at Alice, "let them go, my taxi can drop you at yours first" but she glowered at Dempsey who either didn't notice or just ignored it; something that further infuriated Makepeace.

"Well I hope you enjoy wrapping your purchases Sergeant" Dempsey spoke as he turned to leave.

"Oh I'm not doing the wrapping tonight, it'll wait" Harry glared meaningfully.

The food arrived, and Harry suggested Alice could eat James' order. Alice chatted happily about her shopping, and how Chas had been working late and only met her for the last shop. Harry listened, and just said that she was going down to family and casually mentioned that she had invited Dempsey as he would be alone otherwise.

"So what are you doing for your first married Christmas?" Harry asked

"Oh my, it's like a political minefield" Alice grinned

"I'm glad you're laughing, don't you want your first Christmas to be perfect?"

"Oh my, I'm setting my sights a lot lower than perfect, surviving it might be good, and anything more I'll be delighted with"

"I really want a perfect Christmas for our first together" Harry heard her mistake echo all around the wine bar but Alice appeared to miss it altogether

"We ended up inviting my family to ours; Chas' brother has kids and wanted to be in their place. My sister lives in a small flat, and it seemed most sensible for everyone to congregate in the biggest space."

Harry noted the issues and stored them for the future, but Chas and Alice were married, unlike her and James. She tried to sound casual, "What about last year?"

"Nightmare"

"Why?"

Alice thought back a moment, "All we wanted was to be together, but my parents expected me and Chas, his parents expected just him. My sister had just started dating a guy and he didn't want to meet her family, felt that was all too forward." She paused and thought out loud "it was worse than that, what were the other problems?" she then remembered "oh the present issue – that was another minefield. I'll tell you Harry don't get involved with a guy round Christmas."

Harry wanted to know how Alice had settled the present issues. "I remember my ex husband not even knowing who we should give presents to" she hoped that would prompt Alice to chatter more.

"Huh Chas avoided the whole shopping thing by working late tonight, I'm not sure if that was just convenience, you and Dempsey obviously were free"

"Oh we're doing a surveillance at the moment on a different job"

"But he actually went shopping with you?"

"I think he just wanted an excuse to go into Hamleys" She was grateful they had got the other gifts delivered, it looked less like a whole night's Christmas shopping with just one shop. "And you know Dempsey a drink always draws him out"

"So where've they gone to watch a game?"

"I think they play video tapes of Football games in that American bar" Harry wanted to get Alice back onto Christmas "I take it you did the shopping for the both of you last year as well?" Alice ate some of the food in front of her; Harry tried again "Do you give a present from the both of you before you're married?"

Alice stared at her "Why? Are you…? Christmas together? " the earlier conversation she missed replayed so she could note it.

Harry blushed and Alice looked straight into her eyes "I'm surprised… how can you find time to date someone when you're working all hours and Dempsey is … wouldn't a guy get jealous? I mean he's always around, well not always I mean…"

"It's always one of those unknowns that's all" Harry tried to sound disinterested but felt herself foundering.

Alice felt she had dug herself a hole that she couldn't climb out of and so she was grateful for Harry's intervention and Harry was grateful Alice was tongue tied

"In our family my parents set us guidelines, my sister had so many boyfriends, and I was engaged once before as you know"

"Which were?" Harry thought she sounded too eager so she took a mouthful of food and looked at her plate

"We could see our boyfriends on Christmas day or whatever, but there was no presents unless they came to Christmas Dinner."

"So basically if you went your separate ways for Christmas dinner you didn't do presents" Harry tried to see if her and Dempsey's thoughts were on a par with others.

"Last year were you and Chas engaged?"

"Yeh, he wanted to give presents from the both of us, but I thought as we would be getting individual presents we should give them separately" She grinned "but bloody man didn't do any shopping so I ended up writing his name alongside mine."

"He did get you a present?"

"He wouldn't be here if he hadn't" Alice winked  
"What did your family think?"

"That it was 'so sweet'"

Harry was determined that James would wrap and write

They finished eating as they discussed the difficulties of buying for elderly men and young children they saw infrequently.

"Maybe I should borrow Dempsey" Alice laughed "You say he's joining you for Christmas? That's nice. I remember Chas went to visit him in hospital last year, said he had a load of mistletoe above his bed and nurses all over him" Harry wondered if Chas had said anything about her being there but Alice said nothing and Harry remembered waking with Dempsey on his hospital bed to see Spikings and Chas tucking into a box of chocolates and chatting, they had even turned the portable TV around so they could see the end of the film she and Dempsey had slept through.

She sat with her memories; such times she had loved, the being close, the almost couple but she had also struggled: assuming he didn't care and all the effort she put into persuade herself that she didn't care - when all along she knew she really did.

"Do you know what Alice I'm bushed. Shall I get that taxi?"

"Are you sure you don't mind going via my place, I could get a separate one?"

"No point, it's almost on route"

"I guess I could get this lot wrapped before Chas finally poles in after a night out with Dempsey" Alice smiled

"I'm going to run a hot bath, light some candles and pour myself a glass of wine" Harry assumed Dempsey would go back to his, it was much closer after a night drinking in London. "Why not do the same Alice, get Chas to do the Christmas presents tomorrow"

"You don't know Chas quite so well then Harry; he'll be home late again if I ask him to do that."

Harry grimaced at the recollection of the interrupted argument over deskwork 'hmmm' she thought 'well she'd done 50% of the legwork tonight.....


	3. Chapter 3

"You actually went shopping when you didn't have to?" Chas asked Dempsey as they walked into the American Bar.

"Hey it was fun, there's these toys that change from cars to robots… transformers… pretty cool hey?"

"I think you're one big kid"

"So does Harry"

"I hate all this Christmas stuff, you got it sussed last year Dempsey; all those nurses"

Dempsey grinned "You know me Chas; I love a pretty woman and a nurse's uniform…."

"So what are you doing this year?"

"Going with Harry to her father's place" Dempsey made it as casual as he could.

Chas wasn't in the least surprised, but he didn't really bother to think anything about it, he'd only asked out of habit and he continued in the same uncaring way.

"You buying presents then?"

"Well that was the big question, took us all night to sort out on Monday but I think …" he faded his voice 'I just said too much' he thought

"I've got to buy Alice a present and I don't know what to get her?" Chas wasn't listening carefully

"Well if you go shopping with her you get to see where she stops and what she likes"

"Blown that idea then, she's done it all"

"Perfume?" Dempsey suggested

"Where from?" Chas asked blankly

"You don't do shopping?"

"Hate it"

"Selfridges, loads of it there"

"But how do I know what to get? Does it come in different makes?"

Dempsey looked at him, "You want to nip there now? We could just make it before the late night shopping finishes"

Chas looked at Dempsey in amazement "You want to go shopping?"

"Listen I don't mind and I figure you need a bit of help"

Fifteen minutes later Chas looked around the perfumery "This is huge" he mouthed, "Where do we start?"

"You know what she likes?" Dempsey asked but read the answer on Chas' vacant face "Let's do some smelling"

"Smelling?"

"Yeh sniff a few of these papers and see which one smells like Alice"

Chas was frozen to the spot.

Dempsey called him over, "you see this one smells like Harry at work."

Chas finally moved, Dempsey smelt it again and smiling at his image of Harry he waved it in front of Chas' nose. Chas was dazed, he felt like Dempsey was from another planet. Dempsey moved around several stands asking Chas if Alice was "more like this? Or this?" Chas looked hopelessly out of his depth.

Dempsey stopped when he smelt Harry's favourite, he was missing her right now.

"Tell you what Chas get her this one"

"Is it a good one?"

"Well Harry loves it; it blends with her skin and her shampoo and bath…"

Chas looked at him in bemusement and Dempsey panicked for a second time that he had said too much but Chas' confoundment was not that Dempsey knew so much about Harry but that anyone could talk about how perfume blended into a person. He took out his wallet and paid for the perfume and blindly followed Dempsey who was now going on about Joie de Vie bath essence from Paris.

*******************

Next morning Dempsey was in the office before Harry, he poured two coffees and sat to wait for her. He hummed happily a variety of lines from Christmas songs and with his feet on Harry's desk threw comments out across the office quite randomly as people arrived for work. After some 10 minutes Spikings put his head out from his inner office "I for one most certainly do not wish it could be Christmas every day…" Dempsey carried on whistling oblivious to Spikings' sarcasm

"Dempsey!" Spikings roared instead

"Boss?"

"I was under the impression that this was an office"

"Aw Boss 'here it is merry Christmas, everybody's having fun'" Dempsey sung

"It's not here yet and you're here to work Lieutenant"

At that moment Makepeace entered the office. Spikings looked at his watch and threw in a sardonic comment "welcome to the supermarket"

A puzzled Harry looked from Spikings to Dempsey

"I was just being musical" Dempsey pleaded and he whistled 'It'll be lonely this Christmas without you to hold'

Spikings gave up and returned to his office, Harry glared at Dempsey who stopped his entertainment and asked "Wrapped all those presents yet Sergeant?"

"I'm not wrapping them alone" she hissed, this was forbidden office talk

"I don't wrap presents"

"You're not bloody Chas"

Dempsey had no idea where Chas came in but pointed out "I did the legwork"

"So did I" Makepeace replied pointedly; she picked up her coffee and took a mouthful "It's cold!"

"Well you were late"

"I was not late you were early for once" Makepeace moved to the coffee machine to top her cup up with hot coffee. Chas walked towards the far office door and as he reached Harry he stopped and sniffed. "What's up Chas?" Harry asked "have you got a cold?"

Chas moved on quickly he still couldn't get this woman smell thing. He had sniffed Alice when he had got home and she had assumed he was drunk and as he couldn't account for the hour and half he had spent shopping with Dempsey he had to agree to it.

As Makepeace returned to her desk she hissed again "I had to get a taxi in as both our cars were parked outside YOUR flat." 'You can get a taxi, Chas and I will go for a drink' she quoted him with distain. Harry stood still for a moment as she noticed Chas still sniffing as he went back past her again "And what in god's name has got into him?" she asked throwing her eyes across to Chas.

"I have no idea" Dempsey replied with a put on innocent voice that Harry read as don't even go there.

"So have you at least typed up that last surveillance report?" she questioned

"50 percent of this job....." Dempsey charmed her

"Is deskwork Lieutenant" she pushed his feet off her desk and opened a file; as she did so she looked across at him and winked "it's a long walk from The Albert Bridge"


	4. Chapter 4

_5 days before Christmas_

Harry was fuming, she marched up to her father and sat opposite him.

"James not joining us?" he queried

"Lieutenant Dempsey has been sent to help the murder squad with a case in Brixton"

"Oh" Lord Winfield didn't really see the problem but he knew Harry wasn't best pleased.

A waiter appeared to take Makepeace's order.

"Just a light salad, maybe tuna?"

"I'll have a word with the chef madam"

The interruption had a calming effect and Lord Winfield addressed his daughter "Now what was it you wanted to tell me about Christmas?"

"I just thought it would be easier if you told everyone that Dempsey will be there when you talk to them about times and arriving and things"

Harry was lunching with her father. She was not inclined to believe him when he said the high number of relatives invited to Winfield Hall this Christmas was merely a happy coincidence. Lord Winfield had managed to invite his sister in law, brother in law and all of their families as well as his own two sisters, their children and grandchildren. He tried to point out to Harry that these things go round in circuits and it just coincided that both her mother's and father's family rotations hit the same year this year. Harry was more than suspicious her father had invited everyone once he knew that not only were her and James an item but that they were both coming for Christmas.

"What about all this secrecy thing? Am I allowed to tell them about James?" Lord Winfield asked as he poured Harry a glass of wine

'I thought that was why you'd invited them all' thought Harry but restrained from pursuing her grievance with a decided determination.

"We have to live with that all the time in London, it's becoming a real drag"

"I don't understand quite why it all has to be so secret"

"The MET have a rule that if you are a couple you're not supposed to work together"

"But Gordon Spikings knows I thought"

"Yes but he's the only one. He knows we will work better together so he said so long as we keep everything out of everyone's sight he will ignore it. And…" she hesitated, "as long as the criminal elements of London don't know we are involved else they will use us as hostage against the other".

"So no one in your office knows"

"Well they always have speculated apparently and to the best of my knowledge still do so." she paused, then continued "we were always good friends"

"Not always" her father corrected her

"Actually Daddy I think we were if truth be told…"

"Actually my dear I think it was more than that for a very long time, if the truth were told"

Harry smiled and kissed his cheek "not for the first time you're right Freddy".

She took a deep breath "Now to get back to our original conversation: Dempsey and I have discussed a lot and we really want to be able to enjoy our first Christmas as a couple."

"So what about rooms?" her father asked

"Just my one please Freddy," she looked into her father's eyes and panicked. "That is alright isn't it Freddy"

Freddy smiled he felt so relieved that Harry wanted all this, he felt soon he would be able to put his other plans into action but he knew he mustn't hurry; "Of course it's alright my dear. And what time do you think you'll be arriving"

"Hopefully sometime late afternoon on the 23rd. That's another thing Gordon has put Dempsey on standby for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day and me for Boxing Day

He is making his point that he doesn't know about us. "

"So James may not be here?" Lord Winfield hadn't done the engineering Harry had accused him of but he did see it all as rather fortuitous and he was rather looking forward to sharing his daughter's happiness with his own two sisters and especially with Joan, who was Harry's mother's sister.

"Special units like ours rarely get called out at Christmas unless there is a major incident and in such cases we'd both have to go in anyway. We've a colleague who is going to stand in for us."

Harry sincerely hoped that Fry wouldn't mess things up, Dempsey was all for blackmailing him into covering for them referencing back to Ireland but Harry persuaded him to let her handle Fry and she had used the flattery angle and once again Fry had fallen hook line and sinker.

Fry had even told his mother he was in charge of SI10 over Christmas and he planned on bringing her to the offices after Christmas dinner, Harry had smiled and said 'she was sure his mother would be very proud of him.'

On the issue of Christmas cover she had raised objections to Spikings who had displayed no sympathy at all, pointing out that she and Dempsey had enjoyed several weeks to themselves in the past year both in Ireland and New York. Her objections that 'Ireland had been work' and 'her return to New York had been as a court witness' only seemed to inflame the situation.

Spikings in turn reminded her "that last Christmas he had found her and Dempsey sleeping together!"

"You could rephrase that Sir"

"I could" Spikings smirked at Harry's blushes "but instead I'll repeat I do not wish to be hauled away from my Christmas because of you".

Harry had buried all that as deep as she could - Spikings had seemed to assume they would get someone else to cover, or maybe he even knew about Fry. Dempsey had tried to reassure her with his probability theories which to Harry had sounded more like an overoptimistic drunk Watson. On further reflection she decided maybe they had originally been Watson's drunken mathematically ramblings imparted to Dempsey on one of his nights out with the lads.

The resurfacing knowledge of Fry providing the Christmas cover made her feel slightly sick but the arrival of their food brought Harry back to the present with her father, "Sorry" she smiled "I got caught up in my mind, shall we eat?"


	5. Chapter 5

_23__rd__ December early evening_

"You're quiet" Harry commented as they drove to Kent

"Uh huh"

"Is there a problem?" she asked as casually as she could feign

"Why should there be?" Dempsey asked defensively

"No, I was just saying"

"And I was just not"

They drove along in silence, Harry felt slightly sick in her stomach, she wanted this to go so well and already Dempsey had stopped talking.

As they left the motorway behind Dempsey took a deep breath and decided to speak up "You know the Walsh brothers?"

"I know the Walsh brothers"

"I know how to deal with them"

"Meaning?" Harry was totally confused, she didn't know where this was going, but wasn't convinced it would be anywhere good.

"I'm not sure how too deal with your Winfield cousins" Dempsey got the words out as quickly as he could. They had both made a pact that they would try to talk about things more when they realised how many months or years they had wasted not talking about their feelings sooner.

"Dempsey, they're not murderers or armed robbers"

"Exactly"

"What do you mean? I thought you wanted this trip" she asked nervously

"The fact that I want to do it, that I hope it will be good actually doesn't mean I'm not scared"

"You scared?" Harry sounded incredulous, "You're never scared"

"Well ..." he felt vulnerable "I am now" She turned to look at him, "My God Dempsey" she tried to think of something to reassure him "you turned Mrs Protherall into a pussycat; in fact I think my father may have started some thing with her" she added as an afterthought

"What sort of thing?" Dempsey perked up a little

"I don't know! Just some 'thing'"

Dempsey grinned.

They fell into a happier silence and then Dempsey coughed a little as he spoke "I've got another question" he ventured

"Ok"

"It's about what's allowed"

"Since when have you ever worried about that?"

"Because I don't want to do it wrong"

"What could you do wrong? It's a free country"

"Kissing"

"Dempsey you don't do that wrong, trust me you're actually quite good at it"

"Quite good?" he queried

"Ok very good" she admitted

"But am I allowed to kiss you?"

"Dempsey you're sharing my bed – I'm rather hoping you will"

"So am I Princess, so am I…" his mind wandered

"Dempsey?"

"Uh huh"

"Why ask?"

"It was something someone said"

"Who?" there was no reply "and what?" she continued as an afterthought

"That you don't"

"I don't?" Harry questioned but Dempsey didn't listen to the intonation, being nervous he took it as an affirmation and so asked "Why not?"

"Dempsey I don't actually know what you're talking about"

"So why did you say you don't"

"I didn't"

"You did"

"When?"

"Just now – you said I don't"

"What don't you do?"

"Not me! You – you don't"

"Dempsey do you think we can start again, only I'm totally lost"

Dempsey took a deep breath, he had braved the question and now he was having to start again "Kissing" he began

"What about it?"

Dempsey took a deep breath "this someone said that they'd never seen you kiss anyone"

"Do you know who this someone was? And why were they talking to you about us"

"They weren't talking to me" Harry looked at him quizzically "I just heard these two women talking… about you"

"Come on Dempsey - you know I do kissing"

"I thought they were talking about you at Winfield Hall" he took another deep breath "I never saw you kiss anyone that other Christmas Day here" he watched her eyes as much as he could whilst driving "I think it was only about when you were married" he didn't know whether he regretted starting the conversation or not. He'd overheard the conversation sometime back and as Christmas at Winfield Hall had loomed it had come back to haunt him.

Harry admitted that she had never wanted Robert to kiss her in front of anybody. She explained "Robert had been very formal and wouldn't have approved of what he perceived to be inappropriate public displays anyway"

"So Robert was some Lord or Earl or something then?" Dempsey explored another arena of intrigue with even more trepidation.

"No, he went to university at Cambridge – he was intelligent and decided he liked the posh life as he called it. He made it his ambition to marry into the upper classes and I was blind to that I thought I was in love and that he loved me." Harry kept looking at the road ahead deciding how much more information she felt happy giving away. She continued "He spent all his time trying to act out what he thought was the correct behaviour when he came to Winfield Hall. I don't think many people liked him; they were just polite for my sake."

"You said once he went off with your best friend?"

"Seems he thought that posh people could have affairs without conscience; but once he'd humiliated me my father and Joan made me see sense and we separated"

"Harry, kissing?" Dempsey asked for the third time

"Is something I grew up seeing my father and mother do, to me it's natural" and to secure any doubts she seized the moment the red traffic lights afforded and leaned across to kiss him.

Dempsey pulled up at the front of the house, and Harry grabbed his hand as they walked up the steps, she squeezed it and Dempsey felt grateful. He was suddenly aware of how nerve-racking it must have been for Harry coming to the States and meeting everyone.

As a butler made towards the car Harry asked him to place the presents around the tree and the bags in her room. Lord Winfield came towards them. He shook Dempsey's hand warmly and spoke encouragingly then turned to kiss his daughter on the cheek.

"So is this the young man?" Aunt Isobel's voice rang out across the hallway and Harry's heart sunk, this just wasn't what Dempsey needed right now. Dempsey looked at her like rabbit caught in the car headlights, frozen with wide eyes.

"Aunt Isobel, this is James Dempsey; James, Isobel is a sister of my fathers" James stepped forward to greet her

"Oh my Harriet – you've bagged yourself a real Starsky" Isobel took the hand Dempsey had offered but used it to pull him close and kiss his cheek. She stood back and looked at him from head to toe "You don't have one of those cardigans do you?" Isobel asked inquisitively and then turning to Harry without waiting for an answer added "I was always more of a Hutch girl myself, but each to their own"

Lord Winfield, Dempsey and Harry all, for their own reasons, wished the earth would open up and swallow either themselves or Isobel. "Now Aunty you really must let us get ourselves sorted and we will join you for dinner which is at...?" Harry threw the question to her father

"Oh 7.30 I do believe"

"So we only have just over half an hour, we'll see you then Isobel"

Isobel watched them walk off together, Harry slipping her arm through James' "He has a room near her I guess"

Lord Winfield looked at his sister "With her; Isobel, I did tell you, now promise me you will more gentle at dinner"

Isobel looked confused "More gentle?"

"Subtle, can you do that Isobel"

"Oh my, I don't think I can Freddy dear" Isobel laughed out loud

"Please try, I really like James and I want this Christmas to be a success for both of them Isobel"

"Oh ok brother dear, he is rather a dish isn't he?" she placed her arm through his and guided them both back to a sitting room.

Lord Winfield smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

_Christmas Eve late afternoon_

"Mr Jim"

"Matthew!" James had found a permanent follower. Matthew had called him Mr Dempsey all morning and James had told him to call him Jim, but Matthew knew he had to call adults Mr or Miss so he addressed him as Mr Jim all afternoon.

James climbed down from the ladder in the drawing room; he had just finished putting some mistletoe in various places. "What is that stuff Mr Jim? Why are you hanging it from the lights?"

"That stuff is mistletoe young Matthew"

"What's it for?"

"Kissing all the beautiful girls" Dempsey winked

"Only pretty ones" Matthew checked

"All girls are beautiful"

Harry and her cousin Jessie (Matthews mother) stopped when they reached the door and listened to the conversation

"Aunt Isobel isn't she's got a big spot on her face"

"Has she?" Dempsey swallowed his grin, kids were always so honest

"Well I think kissing is disgusting" Matthew declared

"No, no when you grow up you'll discover that kissing is good and kinda fun"

"Nathan Jephcott saw Mrs Greenhill kissing Mr Jackson and they made him promise not to tell"

"Well…" Dempsey was rather unsure where to go with that one

"And my dad said you mustn't kiss other ladies"

"Yeh, your dad's right"

"So why are you kissing everyone?" Matthew asked with tenacity

"Well you see there's kissing and there's kissing" Dempsey explained to Matthew who just looked wide eyed "Isn't that the same thing?" he asked back.

"No, sometimes you just kiss and sometimes you…" Dempsey tried to think_"…kiss_"

Harry looked at Jessie who burst out laughing

"So do you kiss Miss Harriet or kiss her?" Matthew asked without the slightest embarrassment

"Oh I definitely kiss her"

"Well she's really pretty, not like…"

"Aunt Isobel" Dempsey filled in "But your mum, she's pretty yeh?"

"I suppose so, are you going to kiss her?"

"Oh no, I'm only going to kiss her"

"Mr Jim I don't understand"

"Matty" Jenny (his 10 year old sister) jumped out from her hiding place behind the sofa "Mr Jim means there's kissing and there's sex"

It was Harry's turn to laugh as Jessie ran in to rescue the situation, "Matty leave James alone now, run along and tell Daddy he needs to help you get ready for tonight and Jenny you can come with me."

Harry watched them go, and turned to James who was rubbing his hair akin to Spikings habit. "I think I need a kiss" she teased. "I think I need whisky" he replied.

Harry laughed and wandered off to pour themselves both a drink. When she came back in she found James fiddling around under the tree.

"What are you doing?"

"Rewriting the gift tag"

"Why? We agreed they would be from both of us"

"No problem; if you must know I'm just changing my name on Matthews to Mr Jim since that's what he calls me"

Harry smiled, she was touched by the relationship that had blossomed in the past 8 hours.

_Reflecting back_

James and Harry had spent a long time trying to work out something they were both comfortable with as far as gift giving went. There was no protocol, and last time James had been happy just to bring a gift for his host (and the anonymous one for Harry) but it all seemed to hinge around whether or not he shared a room with Harry. Were they to be seen as friends or a couple? If he was Harry's friend then there was no worry over the present thing but then they were back to the same clandestine life as at SI10. If they were a couple should they give joint gifts? "We ain't married or anything" James had pointed out. In truth no one would expect to see his name on a gift tag.

But the truth was that the 'us' was really important to the both of them, they had been friends for ages, last year Harry had left the Christmas party to be with her 'friend'. They had spent a year hanging around as friends, drinking, dancing, celebrating, theatre, cinema, meals they had got to know each other so well and their recently declared love for each other was everything. Dempsey had decided to stay in England for Harry, and Harry only went in for long term relationships, so they had figured they were both totally committed to each other.

The discussion that Monday night had gotten kind of difficult at times, James had wondered if Harry was expecting him to propose, he most certainly wasn't and he sincerely hoped she wasn't trying to propose to him, that was his job and he would pick the time and situation if it ever became appropriate.

They had cooked their meal together, eaten it and washed up still trying to tussle the issues. A second bottle of wine later they still hadn't decided anything concrete.

"At your castle" Dempsey had reasoned

"It's not a castle" Makepeace had corrected him

"Hang it Harry"

"Hang what? The tinsel?"

"Oh very clever! No peace and goodwill ~ there don't seem much of that left for Christmas"

"It's your problem we're trying to sort"

"I was under the impression it was ours, so sorry" Dempsey was sarcastic

"What's just got into you"

"You"

"Me?" Harry feigned surprised

"Yeh, always correcting me, always…"

"You never try…"

"Trust me I do"

"Trust me you're trying Dempsey, bloody trying"

"Maybe this is just all a bit too much, why don't you go down to your castle and leave me in London, I can go to the pub"

"You'll get drunk"

"That would be the idea" Dempsey watched her face then continued "Christmas Eve I'll get drunk, then Christmas Day I'll crawl out of bed, listen to the queen and go back down the pub again and you can have a fun time with all your cousins and family friends without worrying about us"

Harry had been about to jump right back in with another series of accusations when Dempsey's use of the word 'us' pulled her up sharp. She had opened her mouth to speak but the words failed to come out as that 'us' had bounced around her head.

The silence actually brought Dempsey up sharp too, his phrase 'us' bounced around his head too and he remembered where his original argument had been running. "At your place at least we don't have to pretend we're not together and I'm getting tired of all the pretending Harry, this is another chance for you and me to be a proper couple"

"James Dempsey I wouldn't want to spend another Christmas without you there with me." She paused "Hang everyone else, let's just do this Christmas thing together, you and me, we're 'us' we're Harry and James and I just want to tell the world how much that means to me."

"All I want for Christmas is to be able to hold you, to touch you, to kiss you…" he thought a moment "I want everyone to know 'us' is you and me, not work, not good friends but a real relationship"

Their eyes fixed each other, their gaze held reading each other's hearts, he reached for her waist and pulled her towards himself, stroking her face line, running his fingers through her hair. His lips parted to match hers, her arms wrapped around his neck and their lips met.

"I take it you're not going back to your flat tonight"

"Definitely not"

Their kissing deepened and they made their way upstairs, arms wrapped around each other

"We'll write those labels Harriet and James" Harry announced

"You can write the labels" offered Dempsey

"No, if they're from you as well you can write your name" determination was creeping into Harry's voice again

"You'll do it so much better" he tried to smooth

"Dempsey!…" Harry stopped abruptly and turned to him

Dempsey stopped also, they weren't quite in the bedroom yet and he really wanted to get there now, he knew the answer: his hand ran around her waist and over her behind and he whispered into her ear "I'll write 'love from us'"

The response had been perfect as far as he was concerned.


	7. Chapter 7

Around 8.00pm after dinner everyone made their way into the drawing room; drinks were served. James sat in the corner of a chaise long and Harry joined him. As he sat supported in the corner she lifted her feet and curled herself up on the sofa, turning her back into James and tucking her legs under herself slightly and reclined back into James. As they joined in the conversation with aunts and cousins around the room James played lightly with Harry's hair, running his fingers through it. Lifting and finger combing, his touch sent tingles around her skin and a shiver down her spine when she noticed Aunt Isobel turn to Mary and comment on how love was a beautiful thing.

Harry reached up and found a hand to hold, James lowered his hand and interlinked his fingers with Harry and with the lightest of touches kissed her neck. Harry felt like she was in heaven: nestled with James sitting amongst family and friends, able to simply and unobtrusively express their love and the 'us' of their relationship. She squeezed his hand and looked up into his eyes smiling.

"Mr Jim" Jenny piped up as the grown ups lapsed into a moment's silence "What is Christmas like in New York?"

"Kinda like Christmas here sweetheart but..." he paused and winked, we get to do it twice"

"Twice?" her eyes widened

"Well we have Thanksgiving in November when everyone in the family gets together, rather like now"

"And do you have presents and a tree?" Jenny asked with enthusiasm

"We save all that for Christmas" he started to explain "After Thanksgiving the Christmas tree goes up in Times Square and the lights come on and the winter skating starts"

"Skating, is it like Iceland in New York where everything freezes?"

"Now Jenny don't keep on" her mother butted in

"No, it's no problem" Dempsey reassured her

"I want to hear about New York as well" Aunt Isobel piped up

"It's colder in New York than here, but not that cold"

"The lake freezed over last year but I didn't have any skates and mummy said it was too dangerous" Jenny was grateful to have a conversation she could join in for once.

"In Times square , which is a little bit like …." Harry tried to think "like where Nelsons Column is, they make an ice rink and everyone can go skating safely"

"Have you been Harriet?"

Harry smiled and remembered just a few weeks back when James had led her wobbling onto the ice. "Yes I have?"

"With Mr Jim"

"Yes, with James"

"Did you fall over?" Matthew joined in

"Yes she did, lots of times and she pulled me over with her" Dempsey sat up animated

"I did not" Harry was indignant

"You did!" James turned from looking at Harry to the listening family "She held onto the barrier all the way round the first time and then when I made her let go she fell over and pulled me with her" he seemed proud to be able to tell her secrets to everyone.

"Ok maybe I did slip a few times" Harry conceded blushing very slightly at tales of their dating being told - but secretly she was pleased that everyone could see how very much James felt at one with her

"I told you, she fell over" Dempsey made everyone laugh

"By the end Jenny I could skate round without falling over, it's rather like when you learn to ski" Harry smiled, she loved that Dempsey was such a great entertainer.

"Daddy's taking us skiing in February"

"Well I hope you don't fall over too often then" Harry smiled as she saw the anticipation in Jenny's eyes.

"What about Christmas tradtions, are they different to ours James?" Aunt Isobel asked

"Well we have Santa..." he stopped as Harry poked him hard, he looked at her, she was moving her eyes from him to the floor (where the children were) and he looked back at her dumbstruck and raising his eyebrows open his eyes wide silently asking 'what?'

"Santa goes all round the world James" she rescued him

"Yeh, I know, I was just saying we have Santa"

"Santa comes here first though" Jenny spoke again, Aunty Catherine and me worked it out, he starts in Australia then goes to India and Africa then comes here before he goes to America." She gave a knowing grown up glance across the room as if to say I can join in on this secret too.

"Yeh, as I was saying we have Santa, 'The night before Christmas' and 'The Grinch'"

"I know the night before christmas poem" Peter (Matthew and Jessica's dad) joined in

'_Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house_  
_Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse._

_The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,  
In hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there._

_The children were nestled all snug in their beds,  
While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads._

"Do you know the whole thing off by heart? asked Aunt Isobel

"Actually no I get stuck about there" Peter confessed

"My mother always read us kids that to get us to sleep" Dempsey joined back in "But the thing I loved as a kid was my dad telling us the story of the Grinch. We used to hang our stockings, put on our pyjamas and set out the mince pies and carrots for Santa and his reindeer then we'd turn off the lights and light a candle and my dad would take over"

"Will you tell us the story Mr Jim?" pleaded Matthew

James looked over to his mother Jessie for the answer "Well what about if you, Jenny and all the other children do just that; put on your pyjamas, hang your stockings and maybe then we can all hear the story of the Grinch" she looked back over at James

"Sure" he assented

The children ran off and various conversations started up around the room about christmas memories. Harry had sat back upright and was holding hands with James as she answered some questions from Jean about flights to America. James realeased his hand as he started to decribe a route to Peter who had travelled several times to New York on business.

The children came running back in, and Peter suggested they sat down in front of the log fire and as he turned off the main lights and James started:

"The Whos lived in Whoville and they loved Christmas, they were sweet little folk who lived at the bottom of a mountain..." He built up the picture of them all getting ready for Christmas, then he introduced, the Grinch, bitter and selfish, "who lived at the top of the mountain and decided to steal Christmas away from the Whos...."

As the Grinch disguised himself as Santa Matthew got worried, he interupted "I saw Santa last week with Mummy"

"Was he green?" Dempsey stopped the story and asked Matthew

"No"

"Then he was the real deal" Dempsey reassured him, using the words and argument he had heard his mother use. He continued until Matthew interrupted again...

"I don't think a dog looks like a reindeer" Matthew was indignant

"Ssh" Jenny put her fingers to her mouth and Matthew sat quietly for a few more minutes

"He stole all their presents?" asked Matthew

"Yes and their food and even their coal"

"Oh that's so sad" Jenny whimpered

"You think they cried when they woke up?" Dempsey asked Matthew

"I would"

"Aah but they didn't it was Christmas day so they sang and the Grinch couldn't believe his ears, he expected them to sob, but they were singing"

"We could sing a song," Jenny suggested

"What song?" asked her father

"Away in a manger?"

"Ok just the first verse" agreed her mother and most people joined in

Dempsey finished the story

"Do you think Cindy Loo was frightened?" asked Matthew at the end

I think she was big, and tough, and brave, and smart ~ just like the lady I work with" Dempsey wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and whispered in her ear "Looks like I've got another name for you now princess"

"If my memory serves me right James you said you went off to bed after the story" Jessie spoke up

"Yeh, that's right, shoo kids shoo" and to their parents' delight all the kids ran off and up to bed.

"You can come again next year" Peter laughed

"Oh I intend to don't you worry"

Harry's heart lept, she still had an inane fear that one day James would disappear back to America.

The room broke up into it's seperate conversations again, James and Harry very much indemand, mainly with every female cousin and aunt wanting to know 'details'. Harry was reasonably happy to provide limited information but it was a nightmare to James, he found Peter and made him swear they wouldn't talk about personal stuff. Peter was more than happy to talk about his visits to the Big Apple or sports and Dempsey felt able to breathe again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy New Year everyone**

_Christmas Eve late / early Christmas morning_

"So you're the answer to all my prayers" The vicar smiled with genuine warmth as he shook Dempsey's hand whilst saying goodbye to the congregation filing out of the church after midnight mass.

"Well I ain't so sure any guy has ever said that about me before"

"But the ladies have?"

Dempsey grinned "plenty"

Makepeace felt like she needed the earth to open up and swallow her, she could have died of embarrassment.

"Well Lady Harriet is a very lucky lady then" the vicar turned to Harry "thank you for doing the reading"

Makepeace could feel the heat in her cheeks, she thought she must look like a red beacon standing there "tradition" she managed to cough and made to move on but Dempsey was not moving so quickly.

"Nice service tonight" he commented to the vicar

"I'm glad you enjoyed it"

"Yeh…" he paused and Harry tugged his coat sensing he was going to say more but Dempsey raised his eyebrows a little, looked around and then back at the vicar, Harry prayed for the first time that night. "Why?" asked Dempsey

"Sorry?" the vicar was confused

"Why was I the answer to your prayers?" He brushed Harry's hand off his coat

"Because young man, as popular as this service may be the overfull church was, in truth, nothing to do with celebrating the meaning of Christmas it was an opportunity for the whole community to get a glimpse of you"

Dempsey actually showed his bemusement on his face and the vicar laughed whilst Harry felt her face redden, and she had only just felt herself recover from the previous moment. "It doesn't take long for news to travel in a small village Mr Dempsey"

"News?"

"That Lady Harriet has a new 'friend'"

"Well that's a fact" he looked at the vicar "But we only got here 24 hours ago"

"It makes a difference where you luggage goes" the vicar winked and Harry turned scarlet. He turned to her "My dear, commitment is what I feel the most important factor in a relationship is" she was obviously not going to be able to speak so he continued "Have a very happy Christmas"

Harry pulled Dempsey sharply and this time he went with her

"Nice guy that vicar"

"That was almost the most embarrassing thing in my whole life" she whispered through gritted teeth

"Really?" Dempsey grinned "What was the most embarrassing thing?"

"I'm most certainly not telling you, you'll probably go and tell the vicar" she hissed

"Don't go blaming me babe"

"And I've told you about that, since the first time we met!"

They caught up with the others walking back towards the house through the village until they caught snatches of the conversation "Nice to see the old place so full tonight don't you think"

"Seems the new vicar is doing well"

"Oh I don't think it had anything to do with the new vicar" Aunt Isobel piped up

Harry stopped dead in her tracks not wanting to hear anymore.

Dempsey stopped with her and letting go of her hand pulled her around to face him and wrapped his arms around her, "Well princess you said you were fed up having to hide our relationship in London …"

"Yes but…"

"Yes, but people here obviously care about you and your happiness, is that so bad?"

"I'm a private sort of person, and the vicar! Vicars don't approve of people sleeping together"

"That one didn't seem to mind too much"

"O god, people are talking about us…"

James released one of his arms and brushed her hair away from her face "They're just jealous"

"Of what?"

"Of you for finally trapping the sexiest guy on the planet and me for winning the most beautiful woman in the universe"

"You've got a bloody big ego James Dempsey"

"That's not all" he whispered and she blushed again but she accepted his gentle kiss and returned it "I suppose we can give them something to talk about" she murmured.

"Now you're talking"

They reached the house half an hour after the others. "So where's our Harriet and her man?" asked Uncle Jack

"Oh shh dear, leave them alone, I think they're taking the long route back"

"It's a cold night out there"

"But love warms the heart, or have you forgotten that?"

"Oh my, you've been reading those rubbish novels again"

"Well I hope you've got me one for Christmas"

"Wait and see" he smiled, he had; he may not be into all that slushy stuff any more but he cared very much for his wife and still thought her beautiful and still loved her body. "Now do you think we could take a leaf out of their book and retire to bed?" he asked hopefully.

There had been a flurry of good nights and happy Christmases and the house had fallen silent so when Harry and James pushed the door open and crept in everyone was in their rooms.

"Boy, it's cold out there; I could sure use a little warming"

"I'll put the kettle on and make some tea"

"I wasn't thinking of tea exactly princess"

"I know, but I think I need some"

He followed her through and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder as the kettle boiled. "The vicar…" he started but Harry cut in "I don't want to talk about it anymore"

Dempsey wandered with his mug of tea into the lounge where the huge Christmas tree was lit up. It bathed the room in a soft glow as the colours of the lights blended together. He sat on one of the sofas so he could see the trees, Harry came and sat next to him, curling her feet up into the back of the sofa as she snuggled against James. He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead, a favourite habit of his he had developed since Ireland . Well Mrs Dempsey he whispered am I allowed in your bed tonight or do I have to sleep on the sofa.

"I held on to the edge of that bed so tightly in case I found myself curled up with you that night" Harry reflected back to the summer.

"I had to turn my back; I could get to sleep knowing you were almost touching me"

"But you have to admit pretending to be Mrs Dempsey turned you on"

"I don't have to"

"But it did"

She grinned, "now that's a fact" she used his phrase on purpose, "and here's another one: If we don't go upstairs soon, everyone will be coming down and finding us asleep on this sofa"

Dempsey decided that sometime he would think about what the vicar had said about commitment but Harry's hands and mouth were currently starting to distract him and he needed to give her his full attention.


	9. Chapter 9

Christmas morning dawned and James woke Harry with a kiss and a beautifully wrapped box with a bow. She took it in her hands "Well you learnt to tie bows in the end" she smiled at him teasing him about how ratty he had got while wrapping gifts.

"I learnt off you that if you go to the right shops they wrap them for you"

He ran his finger lightly down from her shoulder to her elbow, "Well are you going to open it?"

"What now? Presents are later when everyone is downstairs"

"Oh there's some under the tree for you don't worry, I just think you might prefer to open this one here"

James sat up and Harry moved herself to her favourite position between his legs, accepting his kisses and caresses on her neck and shoulders. His finger traced a light pattern on her back as she opened the box and took out the lacy underwear.

Your photographer friend did another photo shoot he whispered

Harry looked at the designer label, grateful not to have opened them in front of her father.

"Is there any point in me putting them on?" she asked, aware of his keenness already.

"Oh every" he murmured, "I want to be the one who takes them off you"

Harry turned and gave him a lingering kiss and took them to the bathroom. She returned with her robe wrapped around her and walked around to Dempsey's side of the bed, sitting on the side she passed him a much smaller box. He took it, holding on to the gaze of her eyes with his.

"I've still got a present under the tree?" he double checked as well

"You've got several, now open this one please," she kissed his lips and he felt the heat of hers. He struggled to find an edge of the paper to start with but very quickly he found himself holding a silver chain with a St Christopher on it.

"Hey I had something like this before when..."

"...you were Johnny Lupino"

"I don't know what happened to that"

"Well I rather liked it on you; with it shadowing the neck line of your jumper it looked sexy."

He allowed Harry to put it over his head and as she leaned over him he pulled her robe loose.

"Wow!" his admiration came through; "sexy lingerie on a beautiful woman makes for one hot combination." He pulled her to stand to admire the view, his fingers running lightly around her breasts and hips before they fell into passionate lovemaking.

Dempsey leaned over and kissed Harry's cheek; they were sitting together again in bed when there was a knock at the door.

"Harry?"

"Yes Freddy" Harry picked up her robe and put it back on and tucked the other stuff out of sight under the blankets before opening the door to her father

"I was just checking that you don't want to join the party going to the morning service at the church" He looked across to James and smiled

"I think one trip there is enough for me daddy" Harry blushed at the thought of shaking hands with the vicar after her exploits with James just now.

"Well the children have opened their stockings and presents from Santa downstairs and it's all rather loud and excitable down there so I think I may join Joan and Jill and escape the mayhem."

"We'll join the children and I'll check everything for dinner." Harry reassured Freddy; she wanted to tell her father not to speak about her to the vicar but that would only serve to draw attention to the situation so she kissed him on the cheek. "Happy Christmas Freddy"

Harry put her present back on for the second time

"Still looks good from over here" grinned Dempsey

"Well from over there is fine right now" Harry teased as she chose a dress to wear

"What about the unshaven look of Johnny Lupino?" Dempsey asked as he picked up his razor

"Best not start that today" Harry blushed; she really had found the Johnny Lupino look sexy

"Remind me - when do we open those presents under the tree?" Dempsey came out of the en suite and as Harry watched the towel slung around his waist she thought back 6 months to when he'd come for the summer fete and smiled. She walked over to him, hugged him from behind and kissed his back as she felt the pleasure rise within her of his phrase 'I love an English rose'.

"Dempsey enjoyed the touch and the sensations: he smiled, he had brought the shirt and cuff links that Harry gave him two years ago to wear; he slid out of her clutch and found them. As he buttoned his shirt he asked again "the presents under the tree?"

"As soon as the church party gets back, then it's dinner and a lazy evening drinking too much"

"Sounds good to me"

The drawing room floor was a mixture of wrapping paper, opened boxes and bang in the centre in the way of everybody Dempsey and Simon were lining up transformers. Matthew, who had a much larger version of Optimus Prime, was sitting next to Dempsey advising and demonstrating how to convert the fire engine into flight mode.

Dempsey ignored him, as he lined up Metroplex alongside his version of Optimus Prime, Prowl and Sidesweep and Bumblebee. He had been introduced to each one by Matthew who had abandoned his own present pile when he saw Mr Jim opening a box containing 10 transformers.

Matthew got the impression that Dempsey was paying him little attention and he wandered over to Great-Aunt Isobel and gave her an introductory course in the battle for the universe between the Autobots and the Decepticons.

"So which ones are the goodies?" asked Isobel in an attempt to maintain an interest

"Oh the Autobots of course – that's why Mr Jim has them – he goes after the bad guys! My dad: he's got Megatron, Bonecrusher, Shockwave, Lazerbeak and Frenzy."

"Do you know all their names young Matthew?" Isobel asked but her and Matthew's conversation got lost as the other dads joined the battle on the floor.

Jenny sidled up to Harry and picked up the selection of Cds, flicking through she thought the ones with an orchestra looked boring "Why's it called _dirty_ dancing?" she asked. Harry looked to see if her mother was nearby, but with no sign of rescue she sidestepped the issue by saying it was a film. Jenny had moved on "Oh I like this one" she said as she found Michael Jackson's album 'Bad' and Madonna's Crazy for you.

"Can we play this?" she asked

"I'm sorry, we only have tape players here sweetheart"

"Do you have a Cd player at home?"

"I do now" Harry smiled and picked up the instruction manual "James wrapped up this" she showed her the paper "to let me know there's one back home for my present"

"Why did you buy James toys? That's a strange present for a grown up" Jenny observed

"Well it seems lots of grown ups like them" Harry whispered as she looked at the bodies crunching and throwing torn gift wrapping around the floor.

"I bought my dad a James Bond Video" Jenny offered

"I saw" Harry smiled "Never say Never – I think we might borrow that one day, I promised James a long time ago we would watch that"


	10. Chapter 10

They played trivial pursuit in pairs, Joan and Jill had said 'they were happy to watch' and happy they had been to watch the lingering touches of Harry and James and smile at their bitter disagreements over the answers.

The game finished with Charles and Antonia winning.

James jumped up, put on a record on and offered to top up everyone's drinks. He had managed to learn who always drank the same and who could be persuaded to try some new cocktail. At the same time he had invisibly managed to get the dancing started.

He took Isobel's hand and led her protesting to the centre of the room. He looked up to the mistletoe then kissed her lips ever so briefly. "Now that we've kissed you'll have to dance the next one with me" he charmed her.

Harry accepted her fathers hand, as they started to dance Harry watched Dempsey encourage Steven and Ruth to dance; she questioned Freddy quietly "You don't think…"

"My dear he's fantastic; it's been a brilliant Christmas"

Dempsey moved amongst everyone without any effort enhancing the natural high spirits of everyone, encouraging everyone to dance he danced with every lady present at some point. Come midnight various people were drifting off, some of the elderly 'were never so late to bed' and those with children had 'been up since the early morning'. "Goodnight" "Happy Christmas"

Dempsey put on a tape he had made; He took Harry as his partner for the first time that night and the words of Tom Jones started. Leanne and George sung happily to each other as they danced, almost jiving, 'It's not unusual to be loved by anyone.'

Joan spoke to Freddy, "I think we'll leave these young ones to it. It's been a good Christmas"

"I choose some special songs" James intertwined his fingers with Harry's. Harry was back at the summer ball, remembering how James had come to support her, how she had wished so much for them to be a couple and now here they were, they'd been together for 4 months, the best four months of her life.

The song changed to Frank Sinatra I've got you under my skin. James and Harry forgot that anybody else was still there as their eyes focused on each other. Freddy caught Ruth and Steven glancing at each other, George winked at Freddy and beckoned the remaining few out of the room.

"_I would sacrifice anything  
Come what might  
For the sake of holding you near"_

James sung to Harry and they stopped moving as he kissed Harry. The others stood at the door aware that the lovers had become so engrossed in each other they had forgotten anyone else. Freddy returned with a bucket of ice and a fresh bottle of champagne and placed it in the room. Harry and James had started to dance again, but their gaze was still fixed on each other. The next song started 'I've had the time of my life' George recognised the song from Dirty Dancing and as Harry and James swung out from each other George pulled the door shut. "Goodnight everyone" he whispered "We'll leave our hosts to relax I think"

Harry and James heard the door creak shut; "It's just you and me now babe" James spoke as he swung Harry back into himself.

Outside was a final chorus of 'Merry Christmas' and 'goodnight'.

Harry felt James firm grip around her waist. She looked back into his eyes, down to his lips and allowed him to kiss her again.

She pulled away and James threw some cushions from the sofa onto the floor in front of the fire. He spotted the champagne on ice and the glasses. Harry followed his eyes and saw them too; she walked across the room to fetch them over to the fire while James grabbed any other cushions he could get hold of. Harry poured the champagne and as James took a glass from her guided her onto the floor with him.

They half sat, half lay together, supported by the cushions in front of the fire watching the flames.

"Happy Christmas" James whispered and kissed her ear and neck

Harry's right arm reached backwards and found James' head, she ran her fingers over his hair "You have enjoyed it haven't you?" Harry still found herself anxious

"I loved every minute. I love all this; the people, the real fires, the organising, the village stuff, the traditions, the big old house…"

Harry felt her stomach pit; she had always wished she had an older brother, or even sister for that matter. Anyone who would inherit all the problems that that come with the house and its management. It was a task she had learnt to hide from; joining the police force had even been involved in that. She watched the flames dancing; she felt the gentle caresses of James' hand running up and down her arm whilst the fingers of his other hand ran gently through her hair.

She turned herself and kissed him gently; before it became anything else she broke away, continuing to run her hands around his shoulders she looked at him "All these things you love…. They're… they're not permanent, well not guaranteed"

"I know"

"I just don't want you to have expectations and be disappointed because the things you love are gone"

"Harry I love all these things, the old knights, the creaking doors, the butler and maids but there is only one person I care about"

"Care?"

"There is only one person that I have fallen in love with and that's you. Princess I am totality and absolutely in love and besotted with you, I…"

Harry stopped him talking with a long hard kiss. James was the one who pulled apart and refilled the champagne glasses. As their hands caressed each other they reflected over the last two days. Laughing at how competitive Paula and Peter had been at Trivial pursuit, how transformer battles had seen the grown men take over the floor from the younger kids and how Mr Jim had explained about kissing. As they laughed at Elizabeth's interruption about sex their wandering hands had found their way under shirts and towards dress zips.

"Two years ago you came here as guest of my father and had everywoman falling over themselves for you 'Jim Dempsey'" Harry teased

"You never kissed me once, not even under the mistletoe" Dempsey faked hurt

"I never had the slightest inclination" Harry protested

"That's not true"

"It is"

"Not, else why give me the cuff links?" demanded Dempsey triumphantly

"Well only the slightest of inclinations" admitted Harry

"And now?" He asked as he gently eased her bra off for the second time that day.

"And now 'Jim Dempsey' we're about to make love on the drawing room floor"

"It's your house princess"

"Now that's a fact" she grinned wickedly, she could feel his caresses. He had responded, kissing her body from her neck down to her belly, when she had called him Jim for the first time.

He looked back up to her eyes "I wanna kiss your body all over" he moaned

"Why don't you" she grinned with anticipation


	11. Chapter 11

The flames were a lot lower and the heat from the fire not enough to keep them warm any longer, James slipped his trousers back on and offered Harry his shirt or her dress. Harry took the dress and James picked up the rest of their clothes as Harry put the cushions back suddenly panicking 'that everyone would know'

"Lady Harriet I doubt very much that it was the first time and I know it won't be the last, now put that cushion down and let's go to bed and you can tell me what happens tomorrow, I seem to recall one of those grouse murdering events from last time"

Harry looked around the room and James watched her, he smiled before he spoke, "It's only when the vicar…"

"Oh my God, the vicar comes round for tea and he sits on that chair with those cushions" Harry was pink and totally irrational, James was laughing his head off

Harry picked up a cushion again and started bashing it around Dempsey's head.

"You are the most impossible…" she hit him

Dempsey grabbed the cushion, but Harry was not going to give up that easily, "unbearable…"

He grabbed another instead and defended himself

"Insufferable…" his grin stopped Harry in her tracks

"Man I know" she let him take the cushion out of her hand and toss it back towards the sofa, as he did with his.

He picked her up and started to carry her down the hallway when she suddenly jumped out of his arms.

"You left the rest of our clothes behind" she almost shouted as she ran back to pick them up. He waited for her and they held hands walking up the stairs, he gently rubbed her knuckles with his thumb as they went and they both felt a contentment that they were beginning to love.

**********

Harry stood with James at the top of the main steps in front of the house, they were saying goodbye to Antony, Henrietta and David. From just inside Joan, Jill and Freddy watched the scene.

"So are you prepared to give your property away to America then Freddy?"

"More than happy Jill, more than happy" Freddy paused "Although it's not to America Jill, just to James and Harry"

"You think an American can look after this place?"

"My dear" Joan interrupted "you've seen him these past two days he's done a fantastic job"

"And what's more he's not even known he was doing it"

"Unlike that pretentious Robert, I don't know why you ever consented to that marriage Freddy"

"I didn't feel I had any option, Harry told me she loved him"

"Well quite blatantly she didn't"

"Now be fair dear Joan, we've all seen what Harriet in love is like this weekend for the first time; Freddy could only go by what Harriet told him"

"Well she never conceded to take any hosting role, it was Robert pushing forward in his pompous ways, trying to be correct and being a frightful bore."

Freddy interjected "I used to encourage her to say goodbye to guests, but she wouldn't even do that"

"Did they ever host the annual ball?"

"Oh Robert used to angle for it, and Harry always found herself unavailable, and I must say that I was never too keen to give that man an inch ~ he would have taken a mile, no more."

"I think he married the title and the house not our dear sweet Harriet"

"I'm afraid you're right Jill"

"Awww" Jill and Joan both sighed together and Freddy turned back to their view to see his daughter in the arms of her love kissing quite tenderly. He smiled to himself she most certainly was happy, the happiest he had ever seen her.

"I must say I liked James from the first time he came here to find that missing jade"

"Oh yes, the big adventure" Jill sounded quite excited by the story

"Well not the best weekend I have known, but he was a real gentleman even if he had no idea what one of those was."

"And Harriet?"

"Told me she was working with a crazy American who drove her mad"

"So she liked him then!"

"No"

"Ah but she did, you just said so"

Freddy looked with sheer puzzlement "If she said he was that bad she obviously fancied the pants off him" Jill laughed at Freddy's face "it's woman's code" she tried to explain.

"But this turn of events is not news to you is it Freddy?" Joan clarified

"Oh no, he's come here a few times, and they've met me at my London flat for lunch over the year or so" he smiled to himself and continued without really thinking "James and I have talked…"

Fortunately the attention of both Joan and Jill was back on the steps, another car had pulled up and Harry and James had broken apart and were now standing with their arms wrapped around each other's waist waiting to welcome the new arrivals.

Sarah stopped the car and looked up the steps at the same time as Claudia . "Well I guess we might as well drive straight on by" Sarah was half laughing, she and Claudia had been taunting each other about how they each were going to hijack Jim who they'd heard on good authority was going to be at Winfield Hall. "Good job we stayed in London for Christmas then" Jane giggled.

"Bloody hell, how comes Harriet got him" Sarah was a little mystified never the less she smiled delightfully as she got out of the car and was greeted by a kiss on each cheek from James.

Claudia got out of the passenger seat and grabbed Harry by the arm. She pulled her up the steps, asked passing staff to unload the car "We've got a lot of gossip to catch up on Lady Harriet" she hissed and beckoned to Sarah who ran up the steps to catch them up.

Dempsey looked around at the empty area, shrugged his shoulders and helped carry the bags inside.


	12. Chapter 12

Fry pounced on Harry the moment she walked through the SI10 door "There's a new surveillance just come in" She jumped back slightly, almost into Dempsey's arms as he followed her through the door. He held his hands up as if to protest his innocence and that he wouldn't touch her. "Fry – you chasing the girls away again?" Dempsey asked but before Fry had any chance of explanation Spikings roared "If that's Topsy & Tim I want them in here NOW "

Dempsey and Makepeace looked at each other; Dempsey shrugged his shoulders and followed Harry into the inner office.

"Surveillance Sir?" Harry asked in her sugary voice

Spikings grinned and both Harry and James groaned inwardly with an instant foreboding.

"I'm afraid that I must have missed the progression DC Fry has made of late, but now I have been made aware of the extent of his advancement I am keen to correct my oversight and put him on full undercover with you." Spikings was looking directly at Harry

"Sir" she questioned

"It seems that the Taylor brothers are moving classy gems around again" he paused and grinned yet again, obviously as pleased as punch with himself "I thought a little foray to one of those social events at the Dorchester where they ply their trade may be called for"

Makepeace tipped her head in acknowledgement – that seemed reasonable but from the look on Spikings face she knew there must be more.

"I have asked DC Fry to accompany you Sergeant"

"What!" exclaimed Makepeace

"What!" jumped in Dempsey "We're the partners – the Sergeant and myself – we can go hang around, ask about a few gems…"

"I'm sure you could Lieutenant" Spikings turned to Dempsey; he felt disinclined to fund the two of them on an all expenses night out that he knew they would both enjoy "But now that Fry is up and running to your level of experience I have to spread the work around"

"Bullshit" Dempsey shouted

"Lieutenant you and Sergeant Makepeace have wined and dined and god knows what else at the taxpayers' expense in a variety of luxurious and expensive establishments…"

"Not to mention the times we've been shot at, attacked and assaulted on behalf of them and 'Her Majesty's government'!" Dempsey countered

Harry stepped in "Um I'm not quite sure I understand the bit concerning Fry and his career progression" she stood between Spikings and Dempsey "Sir?"

Spikings moved back around to his side of his desk and stood with his knuckles resting on the table; he looked from one to the other and back.

"Fry! Why bloody Fry!" he moaned "When we're closed with just skeleton staff on call I chose competent staff whom I trust are capable of handling a crisis to be on call…"

Harry realised where this was going "We left a direct phone number…."

"WE. WE. WE I thought I had made it explicitly clear sergeant that there was and never would be a 'we'…"

Harry looked towards the door with concern and contemplated asking Spikings to keep his voice down but she was spared the decision as Spikings lowered his voice.

Dempsey, who had checked with Chas that it had been quiet before they had decided to stay an extra day, piped up "There weren't any trouble…"

At the same time Harry had spoken "But _we _are partners and _we_ do work together"

"THAT is not the point lieutenant and _work_ is the operative word here I believe sergeant"

Spikings thumped his fist down

"1) If I put you on call I expect you to cover

2) I meant what I said about the 'we'

and 3) I am not used to having my Christmas day……. ruined"

"But like I said it was all quiet" Dempsey started

"Christmas day with Mrs Spikings and…." Spikings stopped and tried again "When you're married Dempsey…" he read Dempsey's face and stopped again "Well on Christmas afternoon I like to errrr… well I always come and visit my staff… gets me out of the house if you take my meaning…."

Dempsey looked from Spikings to Harry and back to Spikings "Well I ain't actually married…" Dempsey excused himself from the dilemma the best he could.

"I walked into my place of solace – my office: no TV, no relatives, no mess just a bottle of single malt and solitary silence for an hour or two – what more can a man ask for? Well anyway, I walk in only to be accosted by a large lady, in a flouncy dress, drinking sherry who insisted of planting a huge wet kiss on my cheek and told me that everyone was safe"

Dempsey and Makepeace glanced at each other

"God damn it she even had the Queen's speech on the radio"

"Aunt Isobel" Dempsey mouthed

"Fry's bloody mother" Spikings elucidated "For nearly an hour… no at least an hour I had to listen to that woman tell me how her son was keeping the whole of London protected over Christmas"

Both Harry and James tried to suppress their laughter but were unsuccessful

"Well" Spikings looked back at Harry and smirked yet again "I think Fry is considering the married couple angle for your undercover foray sergeant – he said he learned a bit about that in Ireland" Spikings grinned again "Seems Dempsey you told him how important it was to keep up the cover all the time" Dempsey ran his fingers through his hair and Harry studied the floor "Well go on then"

"Sir" Harry muttered

"Get out there and do some bloody work" Spikings growled

********

Fry looked around the office and then back at Dempsey, he coughed nervously which Dempsey deliberately ignored.

Fry straightened his back and stood tall, then not sure if that was best changed his mind and slung himself across Dempsey's desk coughing again.

"You wanna try throwing yourself in front of the ladies Fry" Dempsey commented as he typed "that sort of move just don't do it for me"

"You think that would work for the ladies though?" Fry asked perkily

"Well…" oh hell thought Dempsey what was he getting drawn into "why not try it on one?" he suggested as a hopeful route out

"Actually I wanted a bit of advice on something else" Fry started quite confidently but then the nervousness spread and his voice wavered "it's sort of linked though"

Dempsey fought his intrigue, knowing it would be far wiser to keep out of the arena but he quickly capitulated. "Shoot" he said as he sat back and looked at Fry from head to toe and back. Fry felt Dempsey's eye roving over his body and blushed.

"Um…. Err…. Umm…"

Dempsey noted the hesitation and the longer it went on the more his dread increased

"It's about this undercover and…………."

Dempsey decided to help him out "You're going married with Harry I hear"

"Exactly"

"So what's the problem?" Dempsey had a few ideas himself what they might be

"Don't husbands and wives kiss"

"Some do – some don't even talk. You decided which sort you'll be?"

"Umm no, no. Well I guess I'd like to be the sort that talk" he paused

"That's good" Dempsey grinned "You and Harry you can talk, that's good"

"Yes but what happens if we have to… you know"

"No"

"Kiss"

"Oh I'd go for it" Dempsey felt mischievousness rise from within

"Would you" asked Fry brightly, drawn in my Dempsey's positive response

"Yeah"

"Well that's what I'm asking Dempsey….. How do you kiss Makepeace?"

Dempsey grinned impishly and invited Fry to stand next to him. "Place both arms round her waist" he instructed reaching his arms out to the imaginary Harry standing just in front of him. Fry tried to copy him but unlike Dempsey he had no concept of just where her waist would be or how far his hands should be apart; as a consequence he looked rather like a robot with two arms stretched out straight in front of him. Dempsey smiled and placed then lower "the sergeant ain't that tall" he suggested "and her waist is kind of tiny" he added as he brought Fry's hands together somewhat. Dempsey stood next to Fry again and placed his hands put again "now pull her towards you" he watched Fry " a bit more gentle, not too much just a little" he put Fry's hands back out to the imaginary Harry "watch me" and Fry made a second attempt. "Now watch me again" he instructed Fry "take your right hand, brush her hair back from her face and then hold the back of her head"

Tom and Dave were just about to walk back into the office but stopped as they looked through the glass noticing the two men standing there making what looked like robotic dance moves. Nudging each other they scurried along to the second office door and crept in from the back, standing in silent observation.

"Now you step just a little closer" Dempsey instructed Fry who took more of a leap for mankind "I think you just walked straight through her" Dempsey pointed out. He tried again "you're close – a tiny step just shows her you want to get even closer, you don't even have to move your feet if you can't do tiny, just lean in." Fry leant forward "don't forget you're holding her" Dempsey reminded him to place his arms out "Now move your left hand up her spine….. good man….. now tilt your face slightly ready to kiss her" Fry looked at Dempsey and tried to copy him

"Ready to kiss her" Fry echoed.

Dave and Tom could contain themselves no longer and let out a whoop and a cheer.

"Freeze" yelled Dave and instantly Tom was in front of them.

"Looks good from over here Fry" Dave teased "Looks like you've got Dempsey's moves ok"

"Ummm seems there's one problem up front though" added Tom looking from Dempsey's face to Fry's and grinning "Who're you kissing Fry? Your mother or your lover?"

Both Dempsey and Fry relaxed their pose, Dempsey sat back on the table; Fry shrunk down into a chair. "Makepeace" Fry whispered when it became obvious that Tom was not going to settle for no reply.

The answer was greeted by further whoops "That's so funny" Tom laughed and directed his comments to Dave as if neither of the other two were there "Dempsey's standing there his mouth half open and his tongue almost hanging out and Fry has his lips puckered as if great aunt Mabel is on her way over. They both fell about laughing, puckering their lips and kissing the air unaware that Dempsey was actually nearly as quite as Fry.

Makepeace walked in to the conviviality and as Tom and Dave enlightened her on the performance they had observed her face darkened. Dempsey stood to try and draw her to one side but as he approached her she raised one hand as if to hit him, but stopped; picked up half a cup of cold coffee as if to throw it but decided to gulp it down instead and stormed off slamming to door behind her.

"And you want to be married to her?" Dempsey commented

The slamming door had bounced back open with the force "I heard that Lieutenant" Makepeace shouted as she marched down the corridor

"Ouch" winced Dempsey.

****

"So you are home" Dempsey stood on the front doorstep of 187 Camberwell Grove. He had knocked the door rather than use his key in an effort to show contrition; in his hands were a box of chocolates and a bottle of Harry's favourite white wine.

"Why wouldn't I be?" came the terse reply

"I rang earlier"

"I was busy setting the undercover"

"Well Fry…………."

"Don't bother Dempsey!" Makepeace stopped him, then continued "I've explained to Fry that he should spend some time researching both the Taylor's and the events going on at the Dorchester to firm up our cover."

As she spoke she walked back into the house and Dempsey followed "I told him married couples don't always talk"

Harry stopped short and turned round "Dempsey I'd keep quiet if I were you because you're not making it better" She took the wine and chocolates out of his hands and put them on the side "Now if you'll excuse me I have to get to the Dorchester".

"Tonight?" Dempsey queried

"Frank and Charles Taylor are both expected there tonight firming up the arrangements they have for their jewellery sale tomorrow. Fry and I will be unrelated delegates at a conference being held near the Dorchester; we are staying there tonight – in separate rooms."

"Oh Fry will be disappointed" Dempsey teased

"You think this whole thing is so bloody funny Dempsey" Harry hit the roof "You stand there bloody teaching him how to bloody kiss me as if I'm some prize anyone in SI10 can win"

Dempsey shrugged his shoulders "I'm sorry – what more can I say?"

"Nothing! Excuse me I have to go" she pushed passed him.

"Oh and by the way - I'm American" Harry stopped as the thought of Fry doing an American accent; it caused her to laugh "he's not" she giggled and her anger at Dempsey weakened.

"That accent of yours is so sexy" Dempsey winked

"Well you're not going to hear it" she tried to sound determined but the weakening resolve displayed itself

"Well I might just call by the Dorchester later - I hear they have a good jazz singer, maybe buy a lady a few cocktails" Dempsey grinned as he saw himself in said hotel with Harry

"Fry is on this job with me" Harry stated the obvious, still trying to show resolve

"All the more exciting" winked Dempsey "See you later honey!"

Harry shut the door behind her without further comment knowing full well that Dempsey would be sharing a bed with her in the hotel later that night and cursing herself for letting him off so easily.

*****

It was like a school detention; Spikings had insisted that Makepeace covered New Year's Eve in the office and Dempsey he had put on New Year's Day, between them they had 36 hours to cover. They had received another lecture about being part of the bigger team and although he had made no specific accusation Harry wondered if Spikings had known of Dempsey's presence at the Dorchester or just assumed it. Spikings had phoned frequently under a variety of pretexts and as midnight approached Harry was bemoaning the situation and the unreasonableness of Spikings to Dempsey who walked over to her as he spoke "There might not be a 'we' but I promise you there's definitely an 'us'"

Harry looked up into Dempsey's eyes feeling their soft focus on her and her heart began to beat faster. Dempsey put his arms on her waist, pulled her towards him, brushed her hair back with one hand that then held the back of her head, he stepped closer to her, moved his other hand up to hold the centre of her spine and tilted his face slightly, opening his lips to meet hers.

Forbidden or not it was becoming increasingly hard for Harry to do anything other than close her eyes and blot out the SI10 office as her lips matched those of James and her arms held him close to her.

When they broke apart Dempsey looked into Harry's eyes, he couldn't tear himself away. The radio sounded out the chimes of Big Ben; Harry gazed back but managed to speak "Happy New Year"

"1988" Dempsey mused as he once again tried to tuck her stray hair away from the eyes he was gazing on then he suddenly jerked and put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small box "I finally found what I couldn't find" he explained offering it to Harry.

She looked at him uncertainly "don't panic" he laughed at her trying to hide the uncertainty that flashed across her eyes. She stood within his clasp, his hands both now around her waist as he watched her open the box.

She lifted out a pendant with its embedded jewels and silver mount "A partridge in a pear tree" she commented as she turned it around in her hand. She looked back at him "Don't tell Spikings I went shopping at the Dorchester" he grinned

"This is one of the Taylor brothers!" Harry laughed

"Well we never found any dodgy gems that night" Dempsey pointed out

"Correction Fry and I never found anything that night" Harry smiled as she kept turning it and admiring it. She stopped and thought for a moment counting on her fingers "On the 7th day of Christmas…" she began but the next words wouldn't come out of her mouth. Instead her eyes welled up, her arms wrapped around his neck, she kissed his cheek and as their lips were about to meet again she whispered "my true love"

His thumb brushed the tear away and he repeated back "my true love".

*********

On the twelfth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me

Twelve drummers drumming,  
Eleven pipers piping,  
Ten lords a-leaping,  
Nine ladies dancing,  
Eight maids a-milking,  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree!

**Happy new year**


End file.
